


hanya

by meanhyookie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, Choking, Dirty Talk, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, M/M, Mouthfucking, NSFW, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Unprotected Sex, Weed, blowjob
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanhyookie/pseuds/meanhyookie
Summary: Akaashi hanya milik Bokuto. Harus hanya milik Bokuto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48
Collections: NSFW BokuAka Week 2020





	hanya

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714845) by [meanhyookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanhyookie/pseuds/meanhyookie)



Dengan geram, Bokuto membanting gelas _whiskey_ nya ke meja di teras balkon kamarnya, seiring dengan berbunyinya bel kamar hotelnya.

Bokuto tahu, ia harusnya tidak semarah ini. _Come on, he's Bokuto Koutarou_ – sang bintang ceria MSBY Black Jackals, yang moodnya selalu bahagia 24/7. Mau sekian kali diejek Atsumu, sekian kali disindir Sakusa, sekian kali dikecewakan kepolosan Hinata, Bokuto tidak pernah marah.

Tapi entah kenapa, kali ini ia sungguh gerah, panas dengan _amarah_ – saklar kontrol emosi di tubuhnya dengan mudah naik berkat satu video berdurasi 15 detik di Instagram Stories yang di- _repost_ Akaashi 30 menit yang lalu.

Besok adalah hari pertandingan MSBY Black Jackals, dan Akaashi sudah berjanji akan menginap di hotel Bokuto malam ini sepulang dari acara ulangtahun kantornya untuk _pre-game ritual_ favorit Bokuto dan mungkin seluruh atlet profesional di dunia. Bokuto tidak tahu apakah memang ejakulasi di malam sebelum pertandingan olahraga sudah terbukti secara ilmiah dapat membuat atlet memberi performa lebih baik; tapi ia tidak peduli. Yang penting malam ini Akaashi jadi _miliknya_. Yang penting malam ini Akaashi _hanya_ untuk Bokuto.

Namun bagi Bokuto, video 15 detik di Instagram Stories Akaashi tadi – hasil _repost_ dari video yang diambil oleh Udai Tenma, yang menampilkan Akaashi yang sedang memuji kelezatan onigiri yang ia kunyah di samping sang pemilik restoran onigiri yang menjadi _head catering_ pesta ulangtahun internal ke-25 Shonen Jump hari ini – seakan membuat Akaashi bukan hanya milik Bokuto.

Video 15 detik yang menampilkan lengan Miya Osamu yang merangkul bahu Akaashi dan menariknya mendekat, sementara tangannya yang lain mengelus tangan Akaashi yang sedang mengacungkan jempol – seakan membuat Akaashi _bukan_ _hanya_ milik Bokuto.

Bel kamar hotel Bokuto berbunyi lagi – menarik pikiran Bokuto yang kalut dengan amarah dan buram akibat alkohol untuk kembali fokus. Sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar panggilan “Bokuto-san?” dari luar pintunya. Dengan geram, Bokuto menghela nafas dan melangkah ke arah pintu, sebelum membukanya kasar – mengejutkan Akaashi yang berdiri di luar dan hendak menekan bel lagi.

“Oh, Bokuto-san. Aku kira kamu tidur.”

Suara bariton nan lembut Akaashi dan tatapan lembut dari iris mata zamrudnya seakan air yang diguyur ke api amarah besar yang dari tadi menjalar di sekujur tubuh Bokuto – dan nyaris saja, nyaris sang atlet lupa akan amarahnya; sampai ia melihat plastik bertulisan Onigiri Miya yang dibawa Akaashi di tangan kirinya.

“Nih, kalau misal nanti tengah malem laper.” ucap Akaashi dengan senyum manis, sambil mengacungkan plastik itu tanpa rasa bersalah, “Aku bawa yang salm-”

Dengan kasar Bokuto menarik Akaashi untuk masuk ke dalam kamar, sebelum membanting pintu dengan kasar dan merebut plastik Onigiri Miya dari tangan Akaashi – membuat sang pria berkacamata tertegun bingung.

“Bokuto-san, kenap-”

“Enak onigirinya?” ucap Bokuto, mata emasnya menatap tajam mata zamrud Akaashi yang kini menatapnya bingung, “apa Miya-nya yang enak? Kamu bilang kamu mau ke sini jam 9 malam, ini udah jam berapa? Kamu _quickie_ dulu sama si Miya abu apa gimana?”

Alis Akaashi bertaut, kini ekspresi bingungnya mulai dibalut amarah. “Hah? Kamu ngomong apa sih? Maaf acaranya ngaret dan jalanan macet, tapi tadi kan aku udah chat kamu?”

Bokuto menjatuhkan plastik Onigiri Miya yang ia cengkram ke lantai, sebelum berjalan maju ke arah Akaashi – membuat Akaashi berjalan mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak daun pintu.

“Enak tadi dirangkul? Empuk badannya? Aku lihat di Instagram kamu.” ucap Bokuto datar, namun dengan tatapan mata yang jauh dari ekspresi datar, sebelum menyandarkan kedua tangannya ke pintu, mengurung Akaashi, “aku lihat juga dia pegang-pegang tangan kamu. Halus banget ya mainnya tuh orang?”

Akaashi kini menyipitkan matanya, badannya masih berdiri tegak – matanya kini menatap tajam Bokuto.

“Kamu kenapa sih? Cemburu?” tukas Akaashi datar, “Kamu cemburu sama Myaa-sam?”

Bokuto terdiam – kini jarak antara hidungnya dengan hidung Akaashi hanyalah tiga ruas jari. Nafasnya berderu karena amarah, kontras dengan Akaashi yang hanya menatapnya datar dan tenang. Yang dikurung oleh tangan Bokuto terus menatap mata emas Bokuto tanpa gentar.

“Jadi bener, kamu cemburu?” ucap Akaashi,

“Kamu bukan pacar aku, kamu nggak punya _hak_ untuk cemburu. Kita cuma _friends with benefits_. Kamu lupa, Bokuto-san?”

Seakan disambar petir, Bokuto terdiam kaku – nafas menderunya berhenti, dan matanya berkedip dalam diam.

Cemburu. Kata yang paling Bokuto benci.

Cemburu adalah kata yang paling Bokuto benci, karena Bokuto paling tidak suka merasa cemburu. Karena Bokuto sangat mudah cemburu. Karena Bokuto ingat apa yang Akaashi bilang tahun lalu saat mereka setuju untuk menjalankan hubungan _friends with benefits_ ini,

> _“Kita nggak boleh cemburu sama satu sama lain. Sampai ada yang cemburu, we're over.”_

“ _I think you should sort yourself first. I'm going home._ ” lanjut Akaashi, menyadarkan Bokuto dari lamunan singkatnya, “kamu juga bau alkohol. Mending kamu tidur, daripada nggak bangun besok.”

Sang pria bersurai hitam sudah membalikkan badannya dan hendak membuka pintu – tak peduli dengan kungkungan Bokuto di antara tubuhnya – sebelum bahunya dicengkram dan Bokuto kembali menarik Akaashi untuk menghadap wajahnya. Satu tangan Bokuto kini mendorong bahu Akaashi untuk menempel di pintu, dan satu tangan lagi menggenggam pipi dan rahang Akaashi – menahan sang surai hitam untuk _diam_ dan _jangan pergi._

“Iya.” ucap Bokuto, bibirnya kini hanya berjarak satu ruas jari dari bibir Akaashi,

“Iya, aku cemburu.”

Bibir Akaashi baru terbuka sedikit untuk menjawab, namun ucapannya langsung tertahan oleh bibir Bokuto yang kini melumat keras bibir Akaashi – penuh amarah, tanpa ampun. Lidah Bokuto memaksa celah bibir Akaashi untuk terbuka lebih lebar, sembari jemari Bokuto yang tadinya menggenggam rahang Akaashi kini mencengkram rambut hitamnya, menahan si surai hitam untuk diam. Namun Akaashi tidak tinggal diam – lidahnya tak mau kalah berebut dominasi, terus membalas lumatan Bokuto dengan jilatan dan gerakan yang tak kalah kasarnya sambil mendorong Bokuto mundur. Dengan bibir masih saling melumat satu sama lain, kedua pria berjalan mundur melewati lorong, kasur, sampai pintu balkon – jemari sibuk saling menjambak dan menarik.

Punggung Bokuto yang menabrak teralis balkon membuat mereka terhenti – keempat tangan langsung sibuk melucuti pakaian satu sama lain, membiarkan kulit mereka disapa angin malam. Keduanya masih berebut dominasi di dalam mulut satu sama lain, lumatan kini bercampur dengan gigitan dan tarikan kasar di bibir masing-masing – sampai Akaashi menarik diri untuk berlutut di depan Bokuto, jemari yang tadinya merengkuh wajah Bokuto kini menelusuri turun torso dan perut berotot Bokuto sampai hinggap di area bawah _waistband sweatpants_ abu-abu Bokuto yang sudah menonjol.

“Semangat banget. _What a slut._ ” ucap Bokuto, jemarinya kini menggenggam kencang surai hitam Akaashi, matanya menatap iris zamrud milik Akaashi, yang kini sedang sibuk menciumi tonjolan manis di antara kaki Bokuto sambil memijatnya perlahan. Jemari panjang Akaashi dengan tangkas meraih _waistband sweatpants_ Bokuto dan menariknya ke lutut, membiarkan kejantanan Bokuto merasakan dinginnya angin malam sejenak, sebelum jemari Akaashi merengkuhnya dengan kuat dan hangat sambil menarik kulit lengket itu naik dan turun, dari pangkal ke kepala.

“ _Said someone_ yang udah banjir gini.” jawab Akaashi, matanya masih tidak lepas dari mata Bokuto yang masih menatapnya. Bibir kecil Akaashi perlahan menciumi pangkal kejantanan Bokuto, sebelum menarik garis dari pangkal ke kepala dengan lidahnya dan membiarkan lidahnya memutari kepala hingga basah sambil memompa Bokuto – membuat Bokuto mengerang keras; dan tanpa sadar mendorong kepala Akaashi maju, memaksa hangat dari mulut Akaashi menyelimuti kejantanannya segera.

Suara tersedak dari Akaashi memancing tawa dari Bokuto, yang mulai menggerakkan kepala Akaashi naik dan turun dengan menjambak rambutnya. “Masih berani _acting like a brat? Sluts like you who can't keep his dick loyal should learn your place._ “

Bokuto bisa merasakan dorongan dari kedua telapak tangan Akaashi yang menekan pahanya – tapi ia tidak peduli. Tangannya terus memaksa kepala Akaashi bergerak; tanpa peduli suara tersedak dari kerongkongan Akaashi dan mata zamrudnya yang kini menatap Bokuto dengan air mata yang terkumpul di kedua sisi. Tangan Bokuto yang bebas kini ikut menjambak rambut Akaashi untuk menahan kepala si surai hitam agar diam – sementara pinggul Bokuto mengambil alih dan mulai menyentak maju.

Bokuto tersenyum penuh kemenangan begitu melihat tetes air mata yang jatuh dari mata indah Akaashi, dan tetes liur yang mulai terkumpul di sisi-sisi bibirnya. Sungguh berantakan, sungguh cantik – sungguh tidak ingin Bokuto _bagi._

“Nggak usah – _ahh,_ – sok-sok mukul minta berhenti gitu,” ucap Bokuto, pinggulnya masih menghentak maju dan mundur ke mulut Akaashi, “ _I know you like having your mouth fucked, I know you like sucking cocks more than anything else. Stop acting like you're a weak, innocent boy when in fact you're the biggest whore among us all, Akaashi._ “

Tempo hantaman Bokuto yang semakin brutal membuat Akaashi nyaris muntah – kini si surai hitam menggenggam kedua jempolnya dalam tinjunya, menahan _gag reflex_ nya agar tidak menyerah. Balkon itu diisi erangan Bokuto, sebelum akhirnya ia menghantam mulut Akaashi dengan begitu _dalam_ dan _kuat_ , memaksa kejantanannya diam sekian detik di dalam kerongkongan Akaashi – sebelum menariknya keluar saat refleks dari lambung dan kerongkongan Akaashi mulai beraksi. Kejantanan Bokuto lepas dari mulut Akaashi dengan basah kuyup – dibanjiri ludah yang masih tersambung dengan ludah di dalam mulut Akaashi – yang kini terbuka kebas sambil sibuk mencari nafas.

Dengan cepat, Bokuto menarik Akaashi untuk berdiri dan mendorongnya untuk menghadap teralis balkon – sebelum menarik turun celana _chino_ Akaashi dan membiarkan bokong Akaashi terekspos udara dingin. Bokuto segera membasahi dua jarinya dengan ludah, sebelum menelusuri belahan bokong Akaashi, mencari lubang hangat favoritnya.

“B-Bokuto-san,” erang Akaashi, kini sudah tidak seberani dan semenantang beberapa menit lalu, “jangan langsung, aku bawa _lube_ –”

“ _Fuck lube_ , kamu nggak layak pake. _Sluts like you only deserves to be fucked raw._ ” ucap Bokuto, sambil memaksakan satu jarinya yang basah untuk masuk ke lubang Akaashi- yang langsung disambut erangan sakit dari Akaashi. Bokuto meringis seiring jarinya merasakan betapa _sempit_ dan ketatnya Akaashi tanpa persiapan, namun rasa amarahnya membuatnya tidak peduli. Jari tebal Bokuto terus memaksa masuk dan keluar, memaksa menambah hingga kini tiga jari tertanam di dalam Akaashi – yang hanya bisa menunduk sambil berpegangan di teralis balkon.

“ _See?_ Tiga jari aja bisa segampang ini keluar masuk, nggak ada 5 menit. _Your hole doesn't need to be prepared at all, I've fucked it so many times already, it's already gaping._ ” tutur Bokuto sambil terus memompa jarinya masuk dan keluar Akaashi, “atau jangan-jangan bener, sebelum ketemu aku, kamu udah _quickie_ sama Miya Osamu dulu, hah?”

Akaashi menggeleng lemas, matanya menoleh ke belakang untuk mencari Bokuto. Erangan perih Akaashi perlahan berubah menjadi desahan, seiring genggamannya di teralis balkon makin kuat.

“ _Look at that gape. A legit slut's hole, that's it._ ” ucap Bokuto sambil menarik ketiga jarinya diiringi desahan kecewa Akaashi, kini mulai memposisikan kejantanannya yang masih tegak berdiri di depan lubang Akaashi, “Parah emang kamu.”

“Di sini?” potong Akaashi cepat, nadanya panik, “Bokuto-san, itu ada satpam di bawah dan tetangga kam- AH!”

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Akaashi sudah lebih dulu dihantam masuk oleh Bokuto – yang memaksa kejantanannya masuk ke lubang Akaashi yang masih begitu sempit, menjepit kejantanan Bokuto begitu ketat seakan ingin membuatnya putus. Si surai hitam hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajahnya di teralis balkon, satu tangan menutup mulut sementara tubuhnya bergetar menahan sakit dan nikmat saat Bokuto berhasil memasukkan seluruh kejantanannya – mengisi Akaashi hingga _penuh_.

“Haa..” desah Bokuto, “ _fuck, so tight. Always so tight for me, right, 'Kaashi?_ “

Akaashi kembali mengerang keras dan tertahan saat Bokuto mulai bergerak – terus menarik dan menghantam Akaashi dengan dalam dan cepat, satu tangan menggenggam pinggul Akaashi dan satu tangan menjambak rambut Akaashi. Melihat pasangannya yang masih menenggelamkan wajah di teralis, Bokuto menarik tangannya yang menjambak rambut Akaashi – memaksa wajah Akaashi untuk menghadap langit, sementara tangan Bokuto yang lain menarik tangan Akaashi yang tadinya menutup mulutnya.

“Gak usah sok nutup mulut. _Go scream all you want, let everyone in this hotel knows that I'm fucking a loud, embarassing slut right now._ ” ucap Bokuto, pinggul masih terus menghantam Akaashi yang kini berusaha keras menahan desahan. Kesal melihat reaksi si surai hitam, Bokuto menjambak Akaashi lebih keras, memancing erangan sekaligus desahan keras dari Akaashi.

“ _That's it. Good boy. That's my little slut._ Yang kenceng teriaknya.”

Desahan liar Akaashi kini mulai mengisi malam, diiringi suara aduan kulit dari belakang yang temponya semakin cepat. Bokuto sudah bisa merasakan putihnya merayap, sampai tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu dibuka dari kamar di atas mereka – yang membuat keduanya langsung membeku.

“Omiiii, mana lintingannya?” sayup-sayup terdengar suara tenor Atsumu dari balkon atas, yang membuat Akaashi menghela nafas.

Akaashi berdecak kesal sambil menatap Bokuto yang hanya bisa tersenyum. “Kamu jangan ngaco-_”

Bisikan Akaashi terpotong lagi saat Bokuto tiba-tiba melanjutkan hantamannya dengan jauh lebih _kencang_ dari yang di awal – mulut Akaashi kini terbuka dalam diam, mata zamrudnya kini memelototi Bokuto sambil menahan desahan dan erangan yang ingin diredam. Namun Bokuto tidak peduli – tak hanya lebih kencang, ia melanjutkan hantamannya dengan tempo yang kini juga lebih cepat, dengan tujuan membuat Akaashi tak mampu meredam.

“Suara apaan tuh? Kayak ada yang tepuk tangan?” Bokuto dan Akaashi bisa mendengar suara Sakusa yang baru keluar ke balkon, dilanjutkan suara pemantik yang dinyalakan.

“Hah, mana? Udah giting ya lo?” sambung Atsumu, disusul suara pemantik yang dinyalakan lagi dan balasan argumen dari Sakusa.

Bokuto, masih tersenyum lebar, kini menarik bahu si pria bersurai hitam yang masih menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan itu agar badannya tidak bersandar ke teralis balkon; sebelum meraih leher Akaashi dan perlahan mencekiknya dari belakang, membuat Akaashi perlahan kehabisan nafas dan mau tidak mau melepaskan dekapan tangannya. Tangan Bokuto yang bebas kini mencengkeram kejantanan Akaashi dan mulai memompanya – dan tepat saat Akaashi hendak mengambil nafas, pinggul Bokuto kembali menghantam Akaashi dengan keras – membuat yang dihantam dan dipompa bersamaan refleks mengerang.

Mendengar Atsumu dan Sakusa yang langsung jatuh hening, senyum Bokuto semakin lebar. Dengan semangat ia mempercepat tempo hantamannya di lubang Akaashi dan juga pompaannya di kejantanan Akaashi, membuat si surai hitam mendesah dan meracau semakin keras dan liar – nikmat yang Akaashi rasakan tanpa sadar membuatnya memperketat rengkuhan lubangnya di kejantanan Bokuto, memancing putih Bokuto yang daritadi sudah merayap di sekitar perutnya mulai melonjak naik.

“Kenapa diem? Teriak lagi, dong.” ucap Bokuto, “biar Atsumu kasih tau adeknya, kalau Akaashi Keiji udah ada yang punya.”

Akaashi kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam lipatan kedua lengannya, sebisa mungkin menahan erangan dan desahannya meskipun gagal. “B-B-Bokuto-san, _I'm gonna-_ ” ucap Akaashi, sebelum terpotong desahan lagi karena Bokuto kembali menghantam titik lemahnya.

“Apa, Akaashi?” ucap Bokuto, kali ini volume suaranya lebih keras dari yang tadi – seakan ingin memberitahu kamar atas akan siapa yang sedang ia hantam, “kamu ngomong apa?”

Akaashi, dengan surai kewarasan yang sepenuhnya sudah putus akibat nikmat tanpa henti dari hantaman Bokuto yang semakin cepat dan dalam, hanya bisa menjawab dengan desahan dan ulangan nama Bokuto berkali-kali.

“ _Fuck, I'm gonna come,_ ” gumam Bokuto, masih sambil terus menghantam dan memompa Akaashi, “ _stay still._ “

Anggukan liar Akaashi seakan jadi saklar endorfin dalam tubuh Bokuto, yang kini terbuka dan membanjiri seluruh aliran darahnya – mendorong putihnya naik hingga kepala dan tumpah di dalam Akaashi – mengisi si surai hitam hingga penuh. Hanya selang beberapa detik sampai putih Akaashi juga tumpah mengalir, bertumpahan di jemari Bokuto yang terus memompanya hingga tetes terakhir.

Perlahan Bokuto menarik dirinya _lepas_ dari Akaashi, membiarkan putihnya menetes dan mengalir dari Akaashi ke lantai – sementara Akaashi masih berpegangan pada teralis balkon, kepalanya menunduk lemas tanpa daya.

“Kasih tau adek lo, Tsumu!” teriak Bokuto tiba-tiba – yang langsung dibalas dengan sayup-sayup teriakan “ _THE FUCK??_ ” dari kamar atas dan suara pintu balkon yang dibanting; serta lemparan botol air mineral ke kepala Bokuto dari Akaashi yang masih bersandar lemas di balkon, menatap Bokuto kesal.

“Aku nggak ngapa-ngapain sama Myaa-sam. Abis dari kantor aku bener-bener langsung ke sini.” tutur Akaashi lemas, “ _what the hell is wrong with you?_ “

Bokuto berjalan mendekat ke Akaashi, sebelum tiba-tiba mengangkat dan menggendong si pria bersurai hitam bak pengantin, dan membawanya ke dalam kamar.

“Kan aku udah bilang, aku cemburu.” jawab Bokuto, ”....tapi aku nggak mau kita udahan.

“ _Can't you just be mine for real already?_ “

Akaashi melotot, kini pipinya kembali dihiasi semburat merah muda, sebelum tinjunya melayang ke dada Bokuto.

“Gila.” ucap Akaashi, “nembak orang tuh romantis dikit kek.”

“Lah ini aku kurang romantis apa, nyatain cinta sambil gendong kamu ala pre-wedding gini? Udah diem, ayo mandi dulu.”

Akaashi mendengus kesal, sebelum membuang muka – diiringi derai tawa Bokuto.

**Author's Note:**

> trivia; 
> 
> The Hannya (般若) mask is a mask used in Noh theater, representing a jealous female demon.


End file.
